


Three Pilots and A Kitten

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://sharona1x2.com/lj_pics/GWweek2/GWweek41.jpg">this picture</a> <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_sharona1x2"></span><a href="http://sharona1x2.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sharona1x2.livejournal.com/"><b>sharona1x2</b></a> posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Pilots and A Kitten

The box was empty except for one small kitten that sat huddled in the corner on a dirty scrap of blanket.

"Hey Q!" Duo yelled bending over the carton to examine the little animal. "Look at this." His grin widened when he reached in and was greeted with a silent show of teeth even though the kitten was no match for the person it had just challenged. Even in the quickly dimming light of dusk Quatre could make out the white, black and yellowish orange marking on its fur.

"Oh, Duo, he has the same colors as Sandrock. He's beautiful." Quatre's voice was soft and his smile a gentle expression of genuine happiness. "I wonder who he belongs to."

From his vantage point between the two Trowa studied the thin kitten in the worn cardboard box. "No one." Even though he kept his voice an even timber the feelings of being cold, scared and alone came back to him like a fist in the gut. Quatre and Duo shared a look, but before either could say another word Trowa stepped forward and scooped the frightened animal up in one hand before cradling it to his chest in gesture that clearly said 'mine'.

Another look passed between Duo and Quatre before Quatre cleared his throat. "Are you allowed to have animals in the Preventers barracks?"

Trowa shrugged softly rubbing behind the kitten's ears.

"I'd take him." Quatre stepped closer to run his fingers down the little animal's back. "But between traveling and the hours I work I'm not home much." He smiled sadly and stroked the now purring kitten again. "It wouldn't be fair."

"You know, Q." Duo looked back and forth between his friends. "You always said we work better as a team. What if the cat lives with you and Trowa takes care of it?"

"That's a wonderful idea. If it's okay with Trowa."

"If you don't mind having me around a lot then I don't mind sharing him."

Quatre's cheeks took on a light pink hue as his smile widened. "I don't mind at all."

Duo draped an arm over each of his friend's shoulders and grinned down at the kitten whose nose was hidden in the crook of Trowa's elbow. "Now that we've got that settled this little guy is gonna need some stuff."


End file.
